


to here knows when

by xshe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshe/pseuds/xshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels like ink in water, spread out to encompass the world. ─      Uzumaki Karin, in 3 parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to here knows when

Karin does not want, cannot, be heard, so she stuffs her fingers in her mouth to stifle her ragged breathing and hopes it'll be enough. She's 13 years old, going on a thousand, and everyone she has ever known is dead. Lifetimes ago, it seems like, but the houses are still smoking and steaming and it still smells like burnt hair and there's still shadows and shouting coming from her home and she still needs to _be quiet._

  
It's not until days later, when the sky is blue again and the bodies are cooled, that she finally unwraps her chakra from it's buzzing vice around her heart and lets herself breathe. She is lost in the vast emptiness of the world.

 

* * *

 

Karin does not give a damn how much noise she's making. She knows she's slamming things, but she is pissed. Suigetsu has stolen her water bottle, again, _again_! and now she has to buy a new one because he ' _lost it, thought it was his anyway. Maybe you should have written your NAME on it, bitc_ -'. A half strangled scream and the closet slamming ring in the room. Sasuke raises an eyebrow from the bottom bunk of the hostel's bed, and Juugo is silent, as he so often is. Huffing and sliding her back down the wall to land solidly on her butt, she lets herself stretch out languorously on the cheap wood.

  
Quiet minutes later, listening to the quiet song of Juugo's birds and Sasuke's page turning, she closes her eyes. She lets her chakra spread across the room, thinks of the vast emptiness, and smiles a bit when she feels 3 shadows reaching back.

 

* * *

 

Karin wonders if Sasuke thinks he's being quiet. He knows the Uchiha house better than anyone, and as such avoids the creaky boards, but his chakra is still coming off him in huge, rolling waves. He slips in the room, all pale skin and dark eyes and chakra like a huge, dark monolith. She pats the floor next to her tries not to laugh when he sits down and flops back, and her knee knocks his thigh, their legs touch; neither of them move away.

  
She mentally lets him have her leg, wraps her arms around her other and lets her chakra go completely. She feels like ink in water, spread out to encompass the world. Sasuke gives a surprised twitch and Karin can't keep the laugh in this time. She thinks fleetingly of the vast emptiness, and is delighted to find that it's been filled to the brim.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday my queen
> 
> i don't write often but i love you


End file.
